


All Day Long

by Dragon_Dweller



Series: The Adventures of Anders and Mitchell [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), Being Human (UK) RPF, The Almighty Johnsons, The Almighty Johnsons RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Language, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, light punishment, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders decides to drive Mitchell insane all day, while he's away at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day Long

Mitchell whined, and pulled at his tied wrists, pushing his head back against the pillow under his head. Anders had tied his wrists to the bars of their headboard while he slept, even blindfolded him, and now wouldn't set him free. Anders himself sat nestled between Mitchell's widely spread open legs, his hand lightly wrapped around Mitchell's cock and ever so lightly rubbing the pad of his thumb over its head, driving him insane. His Bragi powers didn't work on Mitchell, being that Mitchell was supernatural himself, but Anders didn't need it, all he needed to do was speak in a certain tone.

“Hush now.” he whispered in a smooth, low and firm voice. “Behave and maybe I'll reward you.”

Mitchell whined again, arching his back up defiantly. “Let me free, Anders!” he demanded.

Anders smirked, knowing Mitchell wasn't going to behave. He let go of Mitchell's cock and crept up his body, pressing his lips to Mitchell's softly as he rubbed his own hard cock against Mitchell's entrance, making both of them moan and Mitchell whimper with need.

“Do you want me, Mitchell?” Anders asked, nuzzling Mitchell's ear and hair. “Do you want me in you, hm?” He rubbed his cock harder against Mitchell, who pushed himself down against it. “You wanna feel Daddy fill you up with his cock?” Anders teased him, just letting the head of his cock push inside of Mitchell.

Mitchell whined and moaned needfully, his face twisting with desperate need and lust. “Please, Anders. Please.” he begged him.

“Oh, now you behave.” Anders grinned against Mitchell's cheek. “Now, you're a good boy, when you start to get what you want.” He tisked, shaking his head. “Not a very good boy at all, now is it? I'll have to punish you for it.”

“God, punish me, Anders!” Mitchell mewled. “Please, punish me.” he begged pitifully.

“Oh, my sweet little bloodsucker, I will.”

If Mitchell could see the sparkle in Anders' eyes and the evilness in his grin, he could have taken back begging for Anders to punish him.

“All day.” Anders added, pulling back and out of Mitchell.

“You can't punish me all day, Anders. You have to go to work.” Mitchell frowned into his blindfold, listening to Anders as he disappeared into their walk-in closet.

“I don't have to be here to punish you, Mitchell.” Anders called from the closest, searching through a box in the very back of the closet. “You're not going anywhere as it is, so I see no reason to let you free.” He said coming back into the room. “But that's not a good enough punishment for you.”

“What are you going to do?”

Anders' evil grin broadened as he sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the ever present bottle of lubrication off the bed stand and popping it open.

“I'm going to drive you insane.” he said, applying a good amount of lube to one of the two things he brought out of the closet with him before taking a hold of Mitchell's very erect cock and slipping the object, a cold metal cock ring, a size too small for Mitchell's already impressive cock, down to the very base of his length.

“Anders, no!” Mitchell whined in protest, squirming his hips. It foiled his plan on rubbing himself off later on, when Anders was gone. He couldn't come with the ring on, no matter how he tried, and he had many times to before.

“You should have behaved, John.” Anders beamed, leaning down just enough to swipe his tongue over the slit of Mitchell's cock, getting his own cock twitching moan out of the Vampire. “Maybe next time you will. Now, lay still.” he ordered, lubing up the last object in his hand as he moved to again sit between Mitchell's legs.

Sitting up on his knees and back on his heels, Anders pushed Mitchell's legs farther apart with his knees and kept them there, his free hand rubbing the excess lube around and into Mitchell's entrance before taking the slippery object in his hand and pressing the blunt tip into Mitchell's entrance. Mitchell shivered and groaned as the object; a seriously thick, three bump silicone plug, slipped into his unprepared and tight entrance with a burning stretch to the finger loop handle at the end. Anders smirked to himself over his handiwork of his tied up, blindfolded, anal plugged and cock ringed Vampire boyfriend before him in their bed as the mid morning sun peek through the open curtains of the bedroom window. He pressed his lips to Mitchell's bare stomach as Mitchell began to pant from the mixture of pleasure, burning pain and need raging through his body.

“Now, I have to go to work before Dawn calls and chews me out.” Anders said, getting out of bed to quickly get dressed. “You'll wanna keep your noises throughout the day down, or the neighbors will call the manager and they'll find you here, just like this, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?” he teased, feathering his fingertips up Mitchell's thigh before pulling up the blankets over Mitchell's body so he didn't get cold. “And when I get home, we'll find out just how much of a good boy you were and if you were, you'll be so beautifully open for me to take and I'll finally let you come.” Anders' brushed his fingers through Mitchell's long and wild curly hair as he pressed his lips to his forehead.

“I love you, Mitchell.” he whispered against Mitchell's forehead softly and quietly.

“Anders, don't leave me like this all day!” Mitchell protested as Anders headed out to work. “What if I have to pee!?! Anders!?” he yelled, pushing himself up as best he could. “You fucking Dwarf, you'll pay for this!!!” he screamed as the front door closed and locked.


End file.
